Soul Eater Chapter Poetry
by LuckySoulStarEater
Summary: Just poetry for the chapters in the Soul Eater manga.
1. Chapter 1

Maka with her books and dreams,

fighting off a kishin egg,

with her dear scythe Soul in hand,

she makes him a better man.

99 souls and one to go,

easy to come, but not easy to go.

She wields with strength,

and a well thought plan.

Once the job is done,

Soul eats the catch.

She dials Death's number

42-42-564,

she says hello,

and he greets her so.

Lord Death tells them,

while Maka's father fails,

to defeat the witch in the pumpkin house.

Maka and Soul agree to this task,

they set off straight and they do it fast.

They arrive at the pumpkin house,

not a minute late.

And Soul with his coolness,

breaks through the window.

Soul lands in a bath,

that Blair pulls him in.

He gets a bloody nose,

Maka kicks him in the chin.

Blair's out of the tub,

done with her splash,

and though she's ready to fight,

she still wants a bath.

Soul back in scythe form,

and back in Maka's hands,

is taunted again and again,

by Blair's grasping laugh.

The pair fight and fight,

but they can't get things right.

They fail again and again,

and one late night,

the battle continues,

and they can't lose this time!

Maka is thrown, and Soul lets her go.

The poor blonde is tricked,

in the garbage she goes.

She rants as Soul joins the bad witch Blair,

about how men are all the same.

Maka is drawn to tears,

and Soul proves her wrong.

His blade around Blair,

Maka swings him along.

The 100th soul!

What a glorious day!

They talk about their work,

they put into this moment,

Soul gobbles the soul,

and is strong for a minute.

But then everything collapses,

and realization sets in.

Soul ate a cat.

That can't be good.

Maka knows it too.

And once again,

they failed.

Because "If you fail this mission,

all the souls you've collected,

will be confiscated."

And Maka,

in utter depression,

must collect all those souls again,

with her 'trusty' partner Soul.

How will this story end?!


	2. Chapter 2

Blackstar the showoff,

doing what he wants.

Tsubaki the modest,

following his decisions.

They can't beat the gang members,

especially not Alcapone.

They failed many missions,

and have not collected a single soul.

And for getting ahead in class?

This does not reach their goal.

Lord Death chose to help them,

by suggesting a strong man,

who has a soul worth 99

of the kishin eggs at hand.

The plus side is the witch,

in which Tsubaki can be complete.

They headed for the witch,

and found many corrupt souls in their midst.

The man Mifune defeated the gang,

Blackstar and Tsubaki had failed to grip.

Blackstar and Mifune had an awful fight,

that ended with Blackstar on top.

But before he could take that special soul,

the little witch Angela made him stop.

Blackstar, being the bigger man,

did not take those souls left over

to make Tsubaki a Death Scythe.

He gave them back to Lord Death,

and another mission was failed.


	3. Chapter 3

Death the Kid,

Lord Death's son.

With his weapons

Liz and Patty Thompson.

A small mistake,

that Patty makes,

and the mission is failed,

against the Master thieve Lupin.

Not due to Patty's slight misstep,

but because Kid has OCD.

This OCD for symmetry he has,

has failed him many times before.

A new mission comes up,

to destroy a witch,

and thousands of mummies,

is assigned to the three.

They arrive at the pyramid.

Anubis, it is called.

The symmetrical structure stands,

in the desert great and tall.

They walk inside,

and something bugs Kid,

the mummies arrive,

and when Liz and Patty turn back...

Kid is gone,

to fix what bugged him,

which when he arrived back home and checked,

nothing was out of place.

Liz and Patty fought on their own,

and defeated the mummies attacking them.

Kid came back and found them tied up,

in a quite sexual way.

After freeing them, Kid is attacked,

the twin pistols in his hands.

Again and again

he is bombarded with blows,

that only his shinigami body can stand.

Stabs and punches,

and Kid won't fight back,

because he would have to destroy the symmetry,

of the Pharaoh's sarcophagus.

Turns out the Pharaoh had eaten the witch,

that had set out to revive him.

As Kid is beaten and lays on the ground,

the Pharaoh reveals himself.

An asymmetrical beast!

And the girls know the mission is over.

Kid unleashes a flow of bullets,

and in no time defeats the Pharaoh.

But on their way out in the desert,

as they turn to say goodby,

Anubis falls down,

as does Kid,

and their mission is failed once again.

Lord Death confiscates their collected souls,

due to the pyramid's destruction,

and because of this ironic turn of events,

the real story can finally begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka, Blackstar, Soul, Tsubaki.

Shut up, Blackstar

stop acting cocky.

Failing all your missions

is nothing near good.

So off you four are

on extra lessons

to see if you do good.

Maka crying against a tree,

because we all know

how she hates to fail.

Tsubaki sighing at her obnoxious meister,

as Blackstar and Soul jerk around with each other.

In a grave yard,

in the dark,

can't possibly be anything good.

So when a zombie springs up

from out of the ground,

you know some stuff is gonna go down.

Blackstar wields Tsubaki,

and what comes of this?

Tie your friend to your enemy,

because Maka missed.

But oh, not done yet.

That was too easy.

How about another bit

that will make you feel queezy?

It's time to visit the doctor!

He has things planned.

Blackstar, Tsubaki,

Maka, Soul,

are you ready for this task,

that can challenge you all?


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Stein is a quirky man.

Looking at your souls and comparing partners.

Do you feel it?

Him staring at your chest?

With all of his screw grinding,

you would think he'd act harder.

But weirdness aside,

he owned you all.

And as Spirit reminisces

on the days when Stein dissected him,

you are out getting your ass whooped,

by a crazy man

projecting his soul wavelength in the battle.

And as Kid watches this in worry,

Maka's taken up by Stein,

who draws lines on her belly.

When Blackstar knocked her out of his clutches,

with his ninja strength and skill

using his own soul wavelength,

Stein turns back and fries Blackstar's brains,

so you thought,

and the others think that he has died.

Kid cannot stand to watch this,

so he enrolls himself in DWMA

so he can help them fight.

And while the others check on Blackstar's condition,

Maka gets the shock of her life.

She sits on the ground,

crying her eyes out,

because now she can see souls.

"I... see it..." she cries in fear.

Maka realizes they are doomed,

that they cannot win.

And as she cries on her hands and knees,

in another place,

so does Kid.

Before Kid can help them,

his OCD acts up,

and his mind buzzes with the idea

that he forgot to fold the toilet paper

...into triangles.

Liz and Patty,

always the help during his rants,

don't help with what they say.

Meanwhile where things matter,

Soul tries to comfort his meister.

Maka doesn't let him,

because he _doesn't understand_.

He manages to get through to her.

Let the resonance begin!

Their fight back on,

they use Witch Hunter,

and Stein deflects it with ease.

Maka falls,

exhausted obviously

and Soul attempts to protect her.

Stein pats his head.

It's all over!

They've passed,

though they haven't really won.

Blackstar's alive!

Soul is confused.

Really, they were all SET UP!

The kids are scarred,

and Stein offers a sleepover,

and of course they all reject.

The next morning in normal,

but their replacement teacher

to make up for their zombie Sid-teacher,

of course rolls in on the spinny-chair.

It's Dr. Stein!

Here to teach you!

Today's first lesson

is to dissect a frog.


	6. Chapter 6

Death the Kid,

coming to DWMA three hours late.

For someone so punctual,

you would think he would come on time.

As Stein in about to dissect a rare bird,

Blackstar declares his authority from a pointy school spike.

Kid is confronted by a wild Soul!

Kid gets on his hands and knees,

because he hates the number seven

and Soul just has to bring it up.

Blackstar breaks the spike and falls,

and Kid is raged by this act of...

_symmetry destruction_.

Soul and Blackstar take formation,

having declared themselves partners,

leaving Tsubaki distraught.

The battle begins,

giving Maka and Tsubaki

the chance to save the rare bird,

because an adult must be there to witness the battle

when on school grounds.

They go out and witness the fight,

which is obviously not going as planned.

Blackstar can't meister Soul,

because their souls are unbalanced,

and Kid, Liz, and Patty can resonate

with perfect equilibrium.

The fight seems tough,

but Kid is obviously the winner,

though dodging some tough attacks.

When the battle settles out,

turns out some of Kid's hair was cut,

and so he spurt up blood and dropped out.

Blackstar and Soul took a beating,

but they ended up okay.

Lord Death came to greet them,

and take his passed out son home.

Finally the characters have met,

so one could really say

that the whole friendship between them

began on Kid's first day.


End file.
